emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1979 (6th June 1995)
Plot Jan is not pleased to find that Biff has spent the night on the sofa. Dave tells her that he has nowhere else to go. Luke is trying to cram in some last minute revision for his A-levels, but he can't stop thinking about Biff and how he supposedly tried to seduce Tina. Chris is still sulking because Rachel refuses to marry him. She wants to wait and see what happens after the baby is born. Kathy meets Zoe in the village and tells her about her row with Kim in the middle of The Woolpack. Zoe is surprised, but secretly pleased that Kim has received some of her own medicine. She suggests that Kathy speaks to Emma about designs for her teashop. Dave asks Nick if he can put Biff up for a while, but Nick says that Frank wouldn't approve. Frank finds Dave and tells him that he is furious with him for not recommending the old school building on Church Lane. Dave explains that he didn't think it was suitable for Frank's purposes, but Frank says that he has viewed it himself and has put an offer in - thereby gazumping Kathy. Eric looks at the Village Hall with a view to staging an antique auction there. He asks Vic if he would be prepared to help out. Vic agrees as long as he gets a share of the profits. They agree on 5%. Nellie decides that Tina is going to have a church wedding, despite Butch's protests. Biff goes round to Hawkins Cottage to pick up the rest of his belongings. Tina taunts him and he grabs her by the throat telling her that Luke will eventually see through her game. Dave tells Kathy that Frank has topped her offer on the old schoolroom by over £10,000. She doesn't know what to do as she will soon be homeless. Terry is looking forward to Britt's father surprising her with a visit. Luke sits his first exam - physics. Kathy is furious at Frank's actions. She takes it out on Chris telling him that she will now be unable to move out of Mill Cottage. Chris tries to explain to Frank how his latest business venture is going to affect his future with Rachel and the baby. Kim and Frank both think that Kathy has had enough out of the Tates. Chris tells Frank that either he backs down and lets Kathy have the shop or he will have an illegitimate grandchild because Rachel will not marry him while Kathy is still on the scene. Viv is annoyed when she finds out that Vic has agreed to work with Eric. Biff is still looking for somewhere to live. Jack and Sarah arrive back from Spain. They have had a good break. Kim feels a twinge of guilt as Frank mentions how Kathy has been scheming away behind their backs. Sarah is happy that Robert seems back to normal. Vic tells Eric that he can no longer help him out. Nick offers to let Biff stay with him in the nursery flat for a while. Tina stops Luke from revising. Emma is annoyed with Zoe for suggesting that she would help Kathy out with designs for her teashop. Nellie wants to discuss wedding ideas with Luke and Tina. Frank tells Kathy that he is withdrawing his offer on the shop so that Chris, Rachel and the baby can start building a life together. He warns Dave that if he makes another wrong move he will lose his job. Britt drops a tray of drinks and The Woolpack becomes silent as her father walks in. Jack receives a phone call from Annie telling him that Joe was involved in a car accident is Spain - he is dead. Cast Regular cast *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *David Glover - Ian Kelsey (uncredited) *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kim Tate - Claire King *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler Guest cast *Teacher - Robert Garrett Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes